


Reasonable Doubts

by NachoDiablo



Series: Fancy Meeting You Here [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Holidays, James Potter is the biggest wolfstar trash, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Remus Lupin Never Went to Hogwarts, Remus didn't go to Hogwarts, Roleplay, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: AU where Voldemort is stopped, but prejudices remain. Remus didn’t attend Hogwarts due to his lycanthropy. Sirius and Remus have a plan, but Remus doubts Sirius’ commitment.





	Reasonable Doubts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huldrejenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/gifts).



> This was my contribution to R/S Small Gifts 2017! Thanks to huldrejenta for my prompt, "New Year's Eve party where not all is at it seems." 
> 
> <3 to puppylovele for the beta read!

“Fancy meeting you here. Perhaps this party won't be as dull as I'd feared.”  
  
Remus stops in his tracks, halfway down the corridor, a tray of canapés in his hands. He turns around, keeping his face expressionless. Sirius is leaning against a door jamb, wearing his finest black dress robes and an infuriating grin.  
  
Remus nods stiffly, not quite meeting those piercing grey eyes. “Apologies, sir. Can I help you with something?”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure there are plenty of things you could help me with.”  
  
Remus clears his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his too-tight dress shoes. “I’m sorry sir, but I’m… I’ve just got to take these canapés out to the party-”  
  
“Oh, sod the bloody canapés. And since when do you call me sir?” An indignant scowl mars Sirius’ otherwise aristocratic face.  
  
Remus is still not making eye contact. “I don’t… I shouldn’t have been so informal with you. I apologise.”  
  
“Moony, why-” Sirius strides over to Remus, deftly plucking the tray from his hands and thrusting it into the arms of another server who is unlucky enough to be passing by. She gives them a suspicious look, but Sirius’ icy glare has her scurrying away quickly.  
  
Sirius turns back to Remus, resting his hands gently on those thin shoulders. “Moony. What’s happened? You’ve barely said a word to me since hols started, and it’s already New Year’s Eve. We haven’t got much time left before I have to go back to school, and-”  
  
Remus flinches at the touch. “Don’t call me Moony. You shouldn’t call me anything. We’re not- we can’t be…” He looks around the corridor carefully before continuing. “We’ve got to stop.”  
  
“We do not. We haven’t  _got to_  do anything.” Sirius looks mildly annoyed. “What’s  _with_  you? Are you having second thoughts again? I’ve told you, no one suspects anything. There’s no need to fret. We’ve only got a few months until NEWTs, and then-”  
  
_“You’ve_  got a few months until NEWTs. You. Not me.” Remus looks down at the floor, chewing on his lower lip distractedly.  
  
Sirius rolls his eyes. “Not this again. We’ve talked about this. We’ve got a plan. Once I’m out of school and have my inheritance from Alphard, we’ll get out of here. Find someplace where they’ll let you go to school, take your NEWTs. You’re brilliant, Moony, and there’s got to be places without bigoted laws and... even here, Dumbledore’s been saying that there’s been progress, now that Voldy’s locked up, and maybe someday-”  
  
Remus lets out a bitter laugh. “Right. The devastatingly handsome heir to the Black family fortune will whisk me away to a fantastical world where everyone loves werewolves. We’ll get a little cottage, or perhaps a castle would be more appropriate? And you’ll use your riches to right all the wrongs in the world, make all my wildest dreams come true. A real life fairy tale.”  
  
“You think I’m devastatingly handsome?” There’s a faint blush on Sirius’ cheeks, even as he smirks smugly.  
  
Remus bites back a smile as he shakes his head. “Clearly that was the main takeaway of the conversation. Look, I know what this is… what this  _was._  You can pretend that it meant something if it makes you feel better, but it doesn’t matter. We still have to-”  
  
“It doesn’t  _matter?_  Pretend that it  _meant_  something... why would you say that?” Sirius’ brow is furrowed as he tightens his grip on Remus’ shoulders. “What do you- of course it  _means_  something.  _You_  mean something. To me.”  
  
Remus sighs, squeezing his eyes shut. “Don’t. Please don’t lie to me Sirius, not now. It’s alright, you know. I understand. You were bored, I was here-”  
  
“Merlin, Moony! You can’t possibly think I would- what’s gotten into you tonight?” Sirius reaches up to brush a lock of hair out of Remus’ eyes, but Remus shirks back slightly.   
  
“I’m sorry, sir, but I really do have to go-”  
  
“Like hell you do.” Sirius growls as he glances around the corridor quickly before grabbing Remus by the hand and pulling him sharply into a pantry.  
  
Remus is a bit breathless as Sirius pushes him up against the shelves, banging his elbow against a can of peas. “Sirius! Let me out! The house is full of guests, we’re going to be caught-”  
  
_“I_  don’t bloody care if we’re caught, but if  _you_  care so much, then you’d best start talking, and fast.” Sirius glares at Remus, grabbing his chin with one hand to gently tilt it upwards and make eye contact. “What are you babbling on about? We’re nearly there, Moony. We’ve made it a year and a half so far, what’s a few more months? Why are you getting nervous now?”  
  
“I’m not  _nervous._  I’m finally seeing reason, is all.” Remus pushes against Sirius’ chest, thrusting him backwards. “It’s my own fault, for letting things get this far. I let myself believe… but I’ve heard your mother talking. Your family has plans for you, once you’re finished with school. Plans that don’t involve running away with some halfblood monster.”  
  
“You know I hate when you call yourself that. And since when have I cared what my family has planned for me?” Sirius moves closer to Remus, not breaking eye contact. “They’re  _nothing_  to me, you know that. I would have left ages ago, if you hadn’t come here. I stayed for  _you,_  to be with  _you._  You can’t possibly think-”  
  
Remus snorts derisively. “Oh, I’m sure I was a nice enough distraction when you were away from the blokes at school, but-”  
  
“What blokes at school?” Sirius wrinkles his forehead in confusion. “There aren’t any blokes at school. Did James say something? If he did, he was only being a prat-”  
  
Remus cringes a bit. “No, he didn’t say anything. I just assumed… fine then, I was a nice enough distraction while you were away from the  _birds_  at school-”  
  
“There  _are_  no birds! Or blokes! There never has been!” Sirius’ eyes are narrowed in anger, but he’s blushing like mad. “There’s never been  _anyone_  but you. There could  _never_  be anyone else.”  
  
Remus eyes are wide. “I didn’t know… never?”  
  
“Never.” Sirius’ voice is firm as he moves even closer to Remus, reaching one hand up to grab the back of his neck. “Only you, Moony. Never anyone else. How could there be?”  
  
Sirius pauses for a moment, frowning slightly and looking at Remus closely. “What about… have you had other-”  
  
“No!” Remus’ reply is immediate as he shakes his head vigorously. “Of course not. Never. Sirius, I-”  
  
His words are cut off as Sirius’ lips crash against his own hungrily. The can of peas falls to the ground and rolls across the floor as the two boys tangle together furiously, grasping at robes, tugging at hair, nipping at throats. Remus lets out a quiet gasp as Sirius captures his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging and sucking at it gently as he reaches for Remus’ arse with both hands, giving it a squeeze before moving his lips to work their way down Remus’ throat, tracing a hot, breathy pattern all the way to his collarbone.  
  
A low moan escapes from Remus’ throat as he threads his fingers through Sirius’ hair. “Sirius, please, we’ve…  _oh,_  we’ve got to get out of here before someone…  _oh, shit,_  before someone catches us-”  
  
“I told you, I don’t care who catches us.” Sirius is a bit breathless as he mumbles into the crook of Remus’ neck. He pushes his hips against Remus, grinding their hard cocks against each other in a maddeningly slow cadence.  
  
“But…  _oh…_  but the plan-”  
  
“Hang the plan. We don’t have to wait, not if you think-” Sirius reaches one hand up to fist Remus’ hair, growling into the crook of his neck. “Moony, you’re so bloody perfect. Can’t believe you thought… waiting’s not worth it, not if you’re going to doubt me, doubt  _us._  We’ll get out of here tonight, go to James’ place, tell my bint mother exactly where she can shove her-”  
  
_“Sirius!”_  Remus is laughing, even as his breath hitches while Sirius sucks a bruise roughly against the base of his neck. “I believe you. Merlin, you’re an idiot, but I believe you. You don’t have to-”  
  
“Don’t you tell me what I have to do, Moony.” Sirius is smirking as he moves to press another searing kiss to Remus’ lips, red and swollen against his pale face. He snickers as he rolls his hips against Remus, letting their cocks press against each other more urgently.  
  
“I don’t think you quite understand just how sincere I am in my intentions. Surely there must be something I can do to convince you… hmm…”  
  
Sirius taps a finger to the center of his lips, looking thoughtful for a moment before a mischievous grin spreads across his face. Remus raises an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
“Sirius, what are you…  _oh!”_  Remus inhales sharply as Sirius falls to his knees, using one hand to push up Remus’ dress robes and the other to grip his arse. He bites back a groan as Sirius mouths at his cock through the thin cotton of his pants with hot, ragged breaths.  
  
“I’ll show you, Moony. Show you this isn’t some daft fairy tale. Show you this is real.”  
  
Sirius looks up at Remus, meeting his gaze as he works Remus’ pants down to his knees with one hand. Remus is breathing heavily as he reaches out to rest his shaking hands on the sides of Sirius’ head.  
  
“Sirius, I’ve never... “  
  
“Neither have I.” Sirius has a filthy grin on his face as he leans forward, running his tongue along the underside of Remus’ cock agonizingly slowly from root to tip. Remus grits his teeth as Sirius swirls his tongue along the tip of his cock, sucking the precome and teasing the sensitive underside of the head.   
  
Sirius grips the base of Remus’ cock with one hand as he licks and kisses the head, sucking it into his mouth. Remus’ hands are still trembling as they rest on Sirius’ head. He presses his lips together tightly, fighting back his moans.   
  
Sirius pulls away from Remus’ cock for a moment, pressing a soft kiss to the tip before licking his lips. He looks up at Remus with a soft expression. “I want everything with you, Moony. No one else. Just you and me. No matter what happens, as long as we’re together… No more doubts. Promise me.”  
  
“I promise.” Remus’ voice is barely a whisper as he runs a hand softly through Sirius’ hair. “You and me, together. No more doubts.”  
  
“Good.” Sirius leans into Remus’ touch, closing his eyes for a moment before licking his lips again. “Now, back to the task at hand.”   
  
He gives Remus a wink before swallowing down his cock nearly all the way to the base without warning. Remus’ teeth dig into his lower lip sharply. Sirius pulls himself off Remus’ cock, giving the head another suck before looking back up into those warm amber eyes.  
  
“Fuck me, Moony. Fuck my mouth. Make me feel it.” Sirius eyes are dark and hungry as he captures Remus’ cock in his mouth once more, bobbing furiously, taking in as much of the thick length as he can.   
  
Remus fists Sirius’ hair as he lets himself thrust into Sirius’ mouth, moaning quietly as Sirius’ cheeks hollow out and suction around him. He’s rough with it as he picks up his pace, jerking Sirius’ face forward to meet his thrusting, hissing with pleasure as Sirius makes little keening noises that vibrate around his cock.  
  
Sirius still has one hand holding up Remus’ robes, but he drops his other hand from Remus’ cock, shoving it under his own robes and fishing his own cock out of his pants. His lips are swollen, shining with spit and precome as they work their way up and down Remus’ shaft. Sirius begins jerking himself off quickly, trying to match the frantic rhythm with which Remus is fucking into his mouth, hard and fast and deep and-   
  
Sirius comes suddenly, spurting over his hand as he pushes forward to meet a particularly strong thrust from Remus’ cock. Sirius’ fluttering eyelids and labored breathing are enough to push Remus over the edge. He lets out a sharp cry as he comes down Sirius’ throat, gripping his hair so tightly that Sirius winces a bit.  
  
They break apart, taking a moment to steady their breathing before they start casting cleansing charms, standing up and straightening their robes. Sirius grins roguishly as he leans down and pulls Remus closer, resting their foreheads together.  
  
“Don’t think it’s quite midnight yet, you know. Still time for my New Year’s kiss-”  
  
_“Merlin’s pants!_  What are you two doing in here?”  
  
James is standing in the pantry doorway, arms folded across his chest. Sirius laughs, throwing an arm around Remus and flashing James a wink.  
  
“You bloody well know what we’re doing in here. Although I’m happy to share the details, of course.”  
  
James sighs heavily, shaking his head. “No, thank you. I’ve experienced my fair share of  _details_  with you two over the past decade. Honestly, this is your house. Wouldn’t it be proper host etiquette to defile your own bedroom rather than risk traumatizing your guests?”  
  
“Not possible, I’m afraid.” Sirius presses a kiss to a blushing Remus’ temple. “We were reenacting the first time I told Moony I loved him, and that didn’t happen in a bedroom.”  
  
James lets out a snort of laughter. “Ah, that one? As I recall, since I had to listen to you retell the story about fifty times once you got back to school, your mouth was too full to be doing much talking during the pantry incident.”  
  
Sirius is grinning wickedly. Remus covers his eyes with his hand, pretending like he’s not about to chuckle. “The love declaration came afterwards, you twat. Couldn’t you have come by five minutes later?”  
  
“Moony, believe me, I would have been absolutely thrilled to avoid coming by at all, but I’m here on Lily’s orders. She’s looking for you, wants to introduce you to some snooty Ministry officials about that legislation you two’ve been working on.”  
  
“Fine, fine, tell her Moony will be along shortly.” Sirius is scowling as he tightens his arm around Remus’ shoulders. “Now run along. I’ve got to sneak in one last snog.”  
  
James grins at them, giving a salute before heading back down the corridor towards the party. Sirius turns to Remus, smiling softly as his lips brush against Remus’ for a kiss, slow and sweet.  
  
“Been ten years now, since that night. Hasn’t been a fairy tale, but we’ve done alright together, haven’t we? Have you had any doubts since then?”  
  
Remus smiles back, running his hands along Sirius’ waist and pulling him closer.   
  
“No doubts. Not a one. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, that prompt was begging for roleplay. Tis the season ;)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Hit me up on Tumblr @nachodiablo for more Marauders and Wolfstar trash.


End file.
